Vehicle control features, such as cruise control, may be used by vehicles to maintain vehicle and/or engine operation at set-points associated with the control feature. For example, a cruise control feature may be initiated by a vehicle operator to maintain a speed of the vehicle at a set-point specified by the operator. Such features may utilize a fixed interface with predetermined calibration levels for powertrain control. For example, such predetermined calibration levels associated with a control feature may dictate vehicle response parameters during different modes of vehicle operation while the feature is enabled.
The inventors herein have recognized that powertrain control may depend on several factors that are not easily included in the base calibration of a control feature, and may depend on driver preference, or vehicle configuration. For example, when using a control feature, such as cruise control, a driver may prefer different vehicle responses from those included in predetermined calibrations associated with the control feature. For example, during cruise control a driver may prefer a different braking or acceleration response than that which is set in a default control strategy associated with the cruise control feature. Control features which utilize fixed interfaces with a limited number of available switches and input mechanisms and predetermined calibration levels may preclude options for fine tuning selections to satisfy the driver. In particular, such approaches may not take into account driver preferences and vehicle conditions during implementation of control features.
In order to at least partially address these issues, in one example approach a method is provided for controlling a vehicle. The method comprises during a cruise control mode of operation, adjusting a vehicle response parameter from a default set-point based on an indication of vehicle operator preference. For example, a vehicle operator may be queried concerning a vehicle response and tunable parameters may be modified, with continued feedback from the vehicle operator.
In this way, interaction with a vehicle operator during vehicle control strategies may be used to customize vehicle response parameters based on vehicle operator preferences. For example, driver response to vehicle events, such as engagements, shifting, deceleration, acceleration, braking, etc., may be captured and vehicle response parameters adjusted accordingly. Such an approach may provide interaction, feedback, and customization of vehicle operation to increase a driver's connection with vehicle. Further, features such as adaptive cruise control could benefit from gain changes to increase brake or throttle response. As another example, fuel economy may be increased if a controller allows slight increases/decreases in vehicle speed while going up or down grade, but is calibrated for some speed error to acceleration response.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.